Al único que amé
by Kiche
Summary: ¡Cap 9! Hermione ha sido secuestrada, y Ron no sabe ni donde ni como está..... ¿Que pasará? ¿Se podrá casar Harry alguna vez y vivir una vida en paz? RR plz!
1. Default Chapter

No soy  JK, ni una gran escritora, simplemente lo hago para entretenerme un rato y entretenerlos a ustedes, espero que puedan disfrutar de esta historia, y por favor, si les gusta y desean mas capítulos, simplemente dejen RR!! Se los agradecería mucho

Capítulo I "La noticia"

Una chica de cabello enmarañado y ojos color avellana caminaba bajo una torrencial lluvia en medio de las calles de Londres, con un montón de papeles y un libro bajo el brazo, tratando de protegerlos de la lluvia con una pequeña chaqueta que ella misma se había quitado. Su rostro notaba cierta preocupación, y traía unas ojeras horribles, dando a entender que no había dormido en días.

Iba volteando a todas partes, como buscando un local en específico, aunque no sabía muy bien en donde estaba, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a Londres.

********************************Flash-back******************************************

Una niña de cabello revuelto y ojos café corría hacia por el jardín de Hogwarts con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, en busca de sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales estaban sentados a orillas del lago, jugando una partida de ajedrez:

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!- gritaba ella con emoción, haciendo que éstos voltearan a ver hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué pasa Herm?- preguntó el chico de gafas redondas y cabello negro azabache.

-Me voy... escuela... medicina...- dijo ella, llegando a ellos totalmente agitada y tomando aliento. Sus amigos esperaron a que ella terminara de tomar aliento, antes de preguntar nada.

-Ahora si, ¿qué pasó Herm?- preguntó ahora el chico de cabello rojo y pecas con una expresión anhelante en el rostro.

-Me acaba de llegar esto- dijo la chica, señalando un sobre que tenía en la mano –Dice que me aceptaron en la universidad, voy a estudiar medicina _muggle_, pero solo la general, después voy a estudiar como medi-mago- dijo ella rápidamente, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-¡Que bien Hermione! Muchas felicidades, bien te lo mereces- dijo el chico de cabello negro.

-Gracias Harry, he trabajado muy duro para esto, en la escuela _muggle _ entré con beca- dijo ella, volteando a ver al chico de cabello rojo, el cual le estaba dando palmaditas de felicitación en la espalda, sonriéndole a su vez.

-¿Y dónde esta la escuela Mione?- preguntó Ron.

-Está en Francia, voy a pasar ahí los próximos 8 años de mi vida, Ron, espero recibir muchas cartas, porque ustedes si que las van a recibir- dijo Hermione, que seguía sonriendo, pero sin que ella lo notara, la sonrisa de Ron había desaparecido del rostro, dando paso a una expresión de enojo, pero al momento la quitó, viendo la felicidad de la que había sido su amiga durante esos siete años en la escuela.

Fin del flash back

***********************************************************************************

La chica sacudió su cabeza para borrar ese recuerdo. Levantó su vista de nuevo, buscando el establecimiento, y esta vez lo vio : El Caldero Chorreante. Sonrió ante otro recuerdo de su juventud, en donde estaban también sus amigos Harry y Ron, en el Caldero Chorreante, en donde los gemelos habían provocado una explosión enorme, haciendo que todos quedaran convertidos en creaturas extrañas durante unos segundos. Nadie acusó a los gemelos gracias a que la broma estuvo graciosa, pero ella se había asustado mucho por las posibles consecuencias.

Entró en el establecimiento, y pidió una habitación. Cuando estuvo asignada su habitación, hizo unas cuantas llamadas al aeropuerto, para que le mandaran su equipaje. Cuando acabó de hacer todo, bajó al restaurante, y se sentó en una mesa, como esperando a alguien.

-¿Gusta tomar algo, señorita?- preguntó Tom, el mesero.

-No gracias, espero a alguien- contestó la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

Ese alguien no tardó en llegar. Era Harry Potter, su mejor amigo en su tiempo escolar.

-Harry- dijo la chica, antes de correr y abrazar al chico, que estaba parado justo en la puerta, buscándola a ella.

-Mione- exclamó Harry, sonriendo, correspondiendo al abrazo de la chica. Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a hablar inmediatamente de los viejos tiempos. A Hermione se le salió de pronto la pregunta que tenía justo en la punta de la lengua, pero que no se atrevía a hacer.

-¿Cómo está Ron?-

Harry no se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta, mas bien suspiró como si ya la esperase.

-Esta bien, está trabajando conmigo como Auror, en estos momentos esta de vacaciones, pero regresa mañana- dijo Harry, escrutando el rostro de Hermione, el cual no le decía nada.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Harry- dijo la chica con exasperación.

-¿Segura que quieres saberlo?- preguntó Harry con cierta renuencia.

-Si Harry, deseo saberlo, no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa- dijo Hermione, poniendo un semblante completamente serio. Harry empezó a mirar hacia uno y otro lado, como buscando una ayuda, pero viendo que no tenía otra opción, empezó a hablar.

-Ron en estos momentos está...- pero no pudo decir nada más, así que se limitó a sonreír con un deje de tristeza hacia la puerta. En ella estaba Ginny Weasly. Tenía puesto un abrigo negro, y había cambiado bastante, era alta, esbelta, de tez pálida y cabello rojo, pero ahora estaba mucho más bonita que cuando Hermione la conocía de la escuela como a una niña.

-¡Hermione! ¡Que alegría!- exclamó Ginny en cuanto los vio, y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. 

-Ginny, es bueno verte de nuevo, te estábamos esperando- dijo Hermione, mientras que Harry traía una silla para Ginny.

-Gracias, igualmente, no sabes cuanto te extrañaos todos, de verdad, mi mamá quiere verte cuanto antes, y a ver si podemos ir a pasear para que me cuentes con mas detalle todo sobre los franceses- dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, provocando que Harry frunciera el ceño, lo cual lo notó Hermione, y fijándose en la mano izquierda de Ginny exclamó toda emocionada:

-¡Ginny, estas comprometida!- 

-Así es, cierto mago me propuso matrimonio hace tres meses, y nos casamos el próximo mes, así que estas invitada- dijo Ginny, sonriéndole y mostrándole el anillo.

-¿Y quien es?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo se, ¿por qué no se lo dices tu Harry?- preguntó Ginny, volteando a ver hacia Harry, que estaba con una sonrisa tamaño mundo en la cara.

-Bueno, yo...- empezó a decir Harry –Pues.. yo-

-¡Oh!, Muchas felicidades a ambos, espero que sean muy felices- dijo Hermione sonriendo a su vez.

-Si, pero hemos hablado mucho de mi, ¿de que estaban hablando cuando llegué yo?- preguntó Ginny con voz inocente.

-Le pregunté a Harry por Ron- dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente a Harry, el cual se había puesto tenso. Ginny simplemente miró sus manos mientras las movía nerviosamente.

-No creo que quieras saber- dijo Ginny, tomando la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué puede ser tan malo?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Ginny –A menos que esté casado, no creo...- empezó a decir, pero guardó silencio al ver las miradas de Ginny y Harry. Al parecer Ron estaba casado.

"¡¿_Será posible_?!" pensó Hermione totalmente preocupada.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y por favor, si les gusto mucho este capítulo, y desean que le continúe a la historia, solo tienen que dejar RR, por favor, no les cuesta nada, y no es mucho tiempo, muchas gracias ^^´


	2. El encuentro

Jessi Weasly:  No te preocupes, dentro de poco habrá un poco mas de cosas trágicas, además, nadie ha dicho que estén todos casados :P, gracias por tu RR!

Yuriko:  No se si te guste lo que pasa con la "afortunada", pero aquí no es mujeriego, de hecho no me gusta que lo pinten así, por que se sabe que no tiene ojos para nadie mas que para Hermione :P (Muestra baile cuarto libro)

Lipi Weasly: No te preocupes, ya esta aquí, trataré de no demorarme mucho con los demás. ^_^

Angie Weasly:  jajajaja no te preocupes, muchas gracias por tu RR!! :D

Ahora si, vamos a empezar con el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, y por favor, sigan dejando sus opiniones!!!!!

***********************************************************************************

Capítulo II

Hermione estaba totalmente perpleja. Se levantó de su silla y  se fue a la habitación en la cual estaba hospedada esa noche, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Esperaba todo de Ron menos eso. No importaba ya nada, después de todo, ella le había puesto el camino para que las cosas sucedieran así, no podía culparlo, pero.....

Se tumbó en su cama y esperó en silencio, pero nada pasaba. Tal vez esperaba que se abriera la puerta y entrara Harry y Ginny diciendo que todo era una broma de mal gusto, pero no, sabía que no era así. "_Que tonta Hermione, ¿de verdad creías que iba a ser para siempre después de lo mal que lo trataste?_" se decía a sí misma. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, y se sumió en sueños intranquilos.

Al día siguiente temprano se levantó, y sus maletas estaban ahí ya. Las habían enviado con magia, lo cual era una gran ventaja, así simplemente aparecían las maletas sin necesidad de enviar a nadie. Se duchó y se cambió de ropa, para luego bajar a desayunar algo, aunque no había nada que pudiera engullir, se sentía totalmente mal. 

Miraba su plato sin nada de hambre, pero sabía de sobra que tenía que comer algo, y que el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día. (típico pensamiento de Hermione ¬¬)  Debía disculparse con Ginny y con Harry por la forma en que se había ido la noche anterior, pero recordó que no sabía donde localizarlos.

-Señorita... señorita...- Tom estaba a su lado, entregándole un papel.

-Si, perdone, gracias- dijo Hermione distraídamente, tomando el papel, mientras daba uno o dos bocados a su plato de huevos revueltos. Era el teléfono y la dirección de la casa de Ginny y la de Harry. 

Hermione pagó inmediatamente la cuenta y salió corriendo del Caldero Chorreante, tomó un taxi y le dio la dirección de Harry. Al llegar descubrió que su amigo vivía en una posición muy desacomodada, era una casa enorme, de color café muy claro. La puerta principal estaba al terminar unas escaleras, era de color negro con unos espejos. A Hermione de la pura impresión casi se desmaya, tanto que por un segundo pensó en regresar al Caldero Chorreante, pero ya estaba ahí.

Tocó el timbre y le abrió una mujer de mediana edad, que traía puesta una falda sencilla color negro y una blusa azul.

-Buenas tardes, busco al señor Harry Potter- dijo Hermione rápidamente. La mujer desapareció al instante, no sin antes dirigirle una cálida sonrisa a la chica.

La señora volvió rápidamente acompañada de Ginny Weasly.

-¡Hermione! Que bueno que estás aquí, estábamos esperándote, anoche saliste de una forma un tanto peculiar, creo que no te debimos haber dado la noticia Herm- dijo Ginny, saludándola.

-No te preocupes Gin, estoy bien- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. "_Quisiera que fuera verdad_" pensó al mismo tiempo.

Caminaron por varios salones antes de llegar a un patio grande, en donde estaba una alberca de un lado y del otro estaba una especie de terraza, en donde había unas sillas y unas mesas, en donde estaba sentado Harry en traje de baño. Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que el entrenamiento como auror había hecho que Harry pasara a ser del chico pequeño y flacucho a un joven bien formado, con músculos y cuadritos. Harry estaba saludando alegremente con la mano, y se levantó para ir a recibir a Mione.

-Hola Herm, lamento no haber ido a recibirte, es que he estado ocupado con unos asuntillos del Ministerio- dijo Harry, cediéndole sus silla a Mione (Que caballeroso ¬¬)

-Mione, ¿quieres que vayamos de compras?- preguntó Ginny, haciendo ademán de irse.

-Al rato, antes quiero platicar largo y tendido con dos de mis mejores amigos- dijo Hermione, sonriendo jovialmente.

Y así pasaron unas dos horas, hasta que Ginny volvió a insistir que fueran de compras o que salieran a algún lado, lo que empezó a hacer que Hermione sospechara algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, por que la misma mujer que le había abierto la puerta, se presentó diciendo que el señor Ron Weasly había llegado.

-Páselo hasta acá, no importa- le contestó Harry a la mujer, mirando fijamente a Hermione que se había levantado de pronto completamente pálida.

-¿Por esto querías que saliéramos?- preguntó Hermione a Ginny débilmente.

-Sí- contestó Ginny, pero no hubo tiempo de decir nada más, ya que Hermione entró muy apresuradamente a la casa, buscando la puerta que daba a la calle. No quería ver a Ron, no tenía ganas de verlo, y sobre todo, no tenía la fuerza para verlo después  de la noticia que le habían dado. "_Te estás comportando como una tonta Hermione, si sigues actuando así, mas cuenta se va a dar él_" decía su interior. "_Pues que se de cuenta, no importa, pero no quiero verlo_" decía su otra parte. Caminó por largos pasillos y salones, los mismos que había recorrido al entrar, solo que miraba al suelo, en lugar de ver por dónde caminaba y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Sintió un golpe con algo en la frente, y dada la rapidez con que iba, cayó de espalda, de sentón. Subió su vista para ver con que había chocado, y se encontró con un chico de mas o menos su misma edad, tenía el cabello rojo fuego y unos ojos azules bien bonitos, en su mirada había alegría y tristeza a la vez, tenía pecas, era alto, algo fornido, y traía ropa _muggle, _lo cual lo hacía ver un poco mas atractivo, ya que era un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa blanca. Ron Weasly.

-Disculpe señorita, no la vi, ¿esta usted bien?- preguntó Ron, ayudándola a levantarse.

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo ligero en todo su cuerpo, mientras que en su estómago sentía una patada  dada con mucha fuerza, pero trató de permanecer impasible ante el rostro escrutador del muchacho, quien se preguntaba quien era esa jovencita y que hacía en casa de su amigo Harry.

-N.. No se preocupe joven... fue una tontería mía- dijo Hermione, levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Ron. Su mirada empezó a recorrer la habitación buscando la puerta, pero se detuvo en un niño de aproximadamente 3 años que estaba al lado de Ron. Era alto, y tenía el cabello rojo al igual que el padre, solo que él no tenía pecas, pero si tenía los ojos azules que tanto derretían a Hermione en la escuela.  

Ron se percató de esto, y señaló muy orgulloso al niño:

-Mi hijo de 3 años, Bill Weasly, el nombre es por un tío suyo que falleció hace años a manos de Voldemort- dijo eso y al mencionar el nombre de Voldemort se estremeció visiblemente.

"_Pobre Ron, nunca cambiará_" pensó Hermione, y una punzada fuerte le dio en el estómago.

-Disculpe joven, pero tengo prisa, debo irme a resolver unos asuntos, espero que tenga un buen día, manda mis saludos a Harry y Ginny- dijo Hermione lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que sentía que las lágrimas se venían sin poder hacer nada por contenerlas, asi que se apresuró a salir de la casa de Harry.

Cuando estuvo afuera de la casa aspiró profundamente el aire fresco, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y ella no podía hacer nada por contenerlas, ya que quería llorar, quería desahogarse por todo el daño que le había hecho a Ron y que a su mismo tiempo se había hecho a sí misma.

Caminó varías calles antes de parar un taxi. Había tomado una decisión , para su bien y el de sus amigos. No diría nada hasta que estuviera todo terminado...

Llegó al Caldero Chorreante y subió a su habitación, en donde encontró una lechuza de color crema bien bonita sobre su cama, la cual tenía un sobre blanco con una rosa atada a él. Tomó la carta, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y con una sonrisa en el rostro, totalmente esperanzada, pero antes de terminar de abrir el sobre recordó: él estaba casado. 

Ahora sin sonreír, continuó abriendo el sobre.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Espero que hayas regresado con bien a Londres, no se cuanto tiempo vas a estar allá, pero espero tu regreso con ansia. Bueno, has de saber que a tu regreso tengo una noticia, algo muy serio de que hablar contigo, por favor, vuelve pronto, pero antes quiero decirte que te amo, y que te lo diré cara a cara en cuanto vengas, para que veas que no soy ningún cobarde. Te amo, _

_Atte_

_Jean Luke_

Hermione leyó la carta y le dejó sobre su cama, recordaba perfectamente a Jean, había sido su mejor amigo en Francia, y lo quería bastante.

Un estruendo en el corredor y la puerta abriéndose de golpe hicieron que Hermione se volteara de golpe, para encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con...

-Ron..- murmuró Hermione débilmente.

-Hermione- dijo Ron con una sonrisa que declaraba inmensa felicidad en sus labios.

***********************************************************************************

A/N: Que les pareció??????? Jejejejejeje Bueno, aquí le dejo por el momento, el próximo capítulo estará listo pronto, pero ya saben, si quieren que lo suba, solo tienen que dejarme RR. Por favor, a ver si me dejan varios, si lo hacen, subiré el otro :P Muchas gracias ^^´ 


	3. Conversaciones

Jessi Weasley: Disculpa por lo del cap, yo misma dije que estaba estúpido cuando lo leí, por eso, aquí subo este otro capítulo, en lugar de aquel que borré por completo, espero que este si les agrade, muchas gracias por tus opiniones ^_^¡

From the inside: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y gracias por tu consejo, pero necesitaría que me ayudaras diciéndome como, por que la verdad ando medio (BASTANTE) perdida con esto, así que por favor, si me ayudas , si?!?!? :D

~°~°~

Ahora si, quisiera pedir una disculpa general por el capítulo pasado, realmente fue una tontería, por lo tanto lo borré y lo suplí por este otro, así que espero que este si les guste, por favor, perdónenme por el cap pasado, y sigan disfrutando de esto, y ya saben que están en entera libertad de dejarme sus opiniones al respecto con mi historia, ya sean buenas o jaladas de orejas als recibiré muy gustosa, muchas gracias!!!

~°~°~

Capítulo III

El rostro del chico en la puerta reflejaba una felicidad inmensa, y fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba completamente vestido de negro, al igual que el niño al lado suyo que lo acompañaba. Ron corrió a abrazar a Hermione, la cual estaba de pie en medio de su habitación sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tu?- preguntó Ron con expresión dolida.

-Lo siento, yo... no tenía planeado quedarme mucho aquí, de hecho estoy empacando ya para irme- contestó ella, desviando su mirada hacia el niño, que se estaba totalmente quieto al lado de su papá.

-¿Tu hijo?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Así es- contestó él, abrazando al niño. – Como te dije hace rato, se llama Bill, por mi hermano, murió hace dos años a causa de _quien –tu-sabes, _y decidí ponerle así, en honor a él, ya que murió por una causa honorable- dijo Ron, sentándose en la cama, mirando fijamente a Hermione. Por fin ella se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que mas ganas tenía de saber la respuesta y de la que menos quería saber.

-¿Y... tu esposa?- Sentía de nuevo lágrimas en sus ojos, pero para su sorpresa también los ojos de Ron se pusieron vidriosos, como si él también tratara de contener las lágrimas.

-Ella... murió- contestó simplemente, mirando hacia un cuadro que había en la habitación en donde estaba una mujer parada frente al mar.

-Lo siento- murmuró Hermione, sintiendo un retortijón en el estómago.

-No hay por que, de verdad, a mi me duele aún recordarlo, pero es algo que debo enfrentar yo solo- contestó Ron, viendo ahora fijamente los ojos de Hermione. Ella se sintió incómoda. En ese instante el chico fue a los brazos de su papá.

-Quiero un helado- dijo a su papá, mientras se le encaramaba a los brazos.

-Harry, Ginny y yo vamos a ir a tomar un café en el centro comercial, ¿quieres venir?- preguntó Ron, tendiéndole la mano a Hermione, la cual Hermione aceptó gustosa.

Bajando al restauran, Hermione se dio cuenta que Harry y Ginny estaban esperándolos, así que se sintió un poco apenada por la salida tan tonta que había hecho en casa de Harry, así que se dispuso a pasar un buen momento con sus antiguos amigos de la escuela aquella tarde, para compensar todas sus tonterías. Sonrió ampliamente a Harry y Ginny, los cuales la esperaban con expresión preocupada.

-Bueno, me contaron que íbamos a comer helado- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Claro, y así podrás acompañarme a comprar ropa, ya que Harry no quiere (¬¬)- dijo Ginny, la cual le lanzó una mirada de disgusto a Harry, el cual estaba bostezando.

-Soy hombre Ginny, ¿qué esperabas?- contestó el, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Ginny solo le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de que los chicos salieran a la calle.

~°~°~°~°~°~

Pasaron una tarde estupenda. Habían dejado al hijo de Ron en casa de la señora Weasley, mientras que ellos paseaban por el centro comercial, platicando acerca de antiguas aventuras en el colegio. De repente Ginny le dijo a Hermione que fueran a ver ropa, mientras los chicos se iban a ir por otro lado, y acordaron .

Las chicas caminaron por los pasillos de una tienda departamental, viendo toda clase de ropa _muggle _que podía haber, mientras que Ginny tenía una expresión de duda en la cara, Hermione veía la ropa con bastante interés, pensando como podría hacer juego su ropa con una falda que estaba viendo.

-Ginny, ¿qué te parece esta falda?- preguntó Hermione, enseñándole una falda café bastante bonita.

-Muy bonita, sobre todo para cuando salgas con Ron- contestó Ginny mirando la falda, pero Hermione se puso totalmente seria.

-Gin, yo no voy a salir con Ron- dijo ella, mirando por donde los chicos habían desaparecido inconscientemente. –Él está casado- agregó casi en un murmullo. "_Él está casado Mione, no puedes pensar en él como alguien mas que un amigo, no puedes ser tan cruel, acaba de morir su esposa_" pensaba Hermione, mientras volteaba de nuevo a ver la falda.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida Hermione?- preguntó Ginny.

-Pensaba venir a vivir a Inglaterra de nuevo, y ejercer mi carrera aquí, después de todo he estado lejos de casa por mucho tiempo, tenía pensado instalarme aquí en Londres, pero ha habido un serio cambio de planes, me regresaré de nuevo a Francia a pasar un tiempo y a ver si unos asuntos se pueden resolver- contestó Hermione.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-No puedo creer que haya regresado- murmuró Ron a Harry, mientras caminaban observando algunos videos en otra tienda.

-Veo que no te hace mucha gracia- contestó Harry, mirándolo fijamente.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- contestó Ron, mientras tomaba un video en sus manos.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero pensé que todo eso había quedado en el olvido- contestó Harry, mientras le hacía una seña para que siguieran caminando.

-Que tiendas tan raras estas de _muggles, _ creo que jamás me habituaría a vivir entre ellos- dijo Ron, mientras veía a la gente pasar. 

-Ron, necesitas sacarlo de una buena vez, no querrás que se arruine, después de todo, ya han logrado algo este día, ¿no?- dijo Harry, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-No hemos logrado nada Harry, no he hablado con ella desde que se fue a Francia, todas esas cartas que le mandé fueron inútiles, ella me las respondía de manera muy fría, hasta que decidí dejarle de enviar cartas, ahí quedó todo Harry, se rompió todo gracias a ella, y fue entonces cuando conocí a Natalie y todo lo que sentía por Hermione se desvaneció, ya que Natalie ocupaba su lugar- contestó Ron.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Se habían medido mucha ropa, y llevaban otro tanto para comprar, cuando Ginny retomó la conversación que todavía no estaba totalmente cerrada.

-Hermione, hablaste de unos asuntos en Francia, y se que no son escolares, ya que al ser una alumna modelo, no creo que hayas dejado pendientes de ese tipo- dijo Ginny, mientras tomaban la ropa que acababan de pagar y empezaban a caminar.

-Tienes razón, yo no dejo ese tipo de asuntos pendientes, pero hay otros los cuales siempre he dejado pendientes, y no se por que- contestó Hermione, viendo hacia una pareja de novios que se abrazaban al caminar.

-¿Qué pasó y quien es?- preguntó Ginny, tomándole la mano en señal protectora.

-Pues... hubo un chico, lo quiero mucho, y pues el... me mandó una carta... por eso quiero regresar a Francia, no quiero que vuelva a pasar como con Ron, quiero que algo se de verdad y por fin para siempre, no puedo seguir dejando eso pendiente- contestó Hermione seriamente.

-¿Y que será de Ron?- preguntó Ginny desconsolada.

-No lo se, pero estoy decidida, el sábado me voy- contestó Hermione.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Ron se que amaste a Natalie bastante, y que te duele mucho, pero eso sucedió hace dos años, no puedes quedarte estancado ahí y ver como la vida pasa ante ti sin vivirla, piensa en tu hijo, necesita de ti...- decía Harry, pero Ron lo interrumpió.

-Y necesita de una madre...- dijo inconscientemente.

-Trata de nuevo hablar con ella, que vuelvan a ser los amigos que eran antes, sus peleas y alegrías, todo eso, no se puede perder e irse por el caño, créeme que no fue en vano, algún dia tendrás que encarar todo a lo que huyes Ron, y no quiero ser yo quien "diga te lo dije"- dijo Harry.

En ese momento los chicos y las chicas se toparon, y decidieron dejar a Hermione en el Caldero Chorreante, y a Ron en su casa, para que Ginny y Harry siguieran planeando lo de su boda.

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante Ron argumentó que se quedaría con Hermione para ver si necesitaba algo, así que Harry y Ginny accedieron, y con un "buena suerte, Ron" dicho imperceptiblemente, se alejaron de ahí.

Hermione subió a su habitación seguida de Ron, y abriendo la puerta se puso a ordenar su cuarto, para que no luciera sucio.

-Que bueno que regresaste- dijo Ron, tratando de parecer amable, pero visiblemente nervioso. –De verdad que te extrañé mucho- 

-Ron, no regresé a quedarme, me iré nuevamente a Francia- contestó Hermione viéndolo a los ojos.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Bueno, ¿que les pareció este capítulo? Espero que este SI les haya gustado, pero pues como ya se los dije, si les gustó o si no, solo tienen que dejarme un RR, espero sus opiniones, y subiré el próximo capítulo tan pronto como pueda. :D Gracias!!


	4. EL amigo de Hermione

Lipi Weasley:  Muchas gracias por tu RR, y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, trataré de subirlos mas seguidos, a ver si puedo, por que de verdad que la escuela me mata mucho el tiempo :P De todos modos, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic!! ^_^´

Rhyth-Renington: Muchas gracias a ti tmb por tu RR, y como dije, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta mucho usar a Hermione cuando hablo de alguna pareja en especial jejejeje y Ron parecía ser el indicado :P

Angie Weasley: Tmb muchas gracias, y aquí está el siguiente capítulo para que lo disfutes.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Antes que nada, quisiera decirles que si hay cosas en el fic que no les gustan, o cosas que les gustaría que pusiera, o tiene una idea, dejen un RR, créanme que necesito mucha ayuda para poder seguir escribiendo, y es la que recibo de toda la gente que me deja un RR, muchas gracias ^_^´ 

Otra cosa, me han dicho que por favor desbloquee mi cuenta para que me puedan dejar RR anónimos, desgraciadamente como soy nueva en este asunto, aun no se como hacerlo, así que si alguien sabe como, por favor dígame!!! Gracias ^_^´

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Capítulo IV "El amigo de Hermione"

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante. Era un hermoso viernes de verano, el sol estaba en lo alto, no demasiado caliente y en el aire se respiraba algo de frescor. Hermione estaba feliz. Había ido el día anterior a visitar a la familia Weasly, después de todos los años en que no había podido hablar con ellos, desgraciadamente faltaban dos miembros de los Weasly. Bill y el señor Weasly. "_Mi esposo murió hace tres años, a manos de Lucius, mientras que Bill murió a manos de Voldemort mismo, hace dos años_" Esas palabras sonaban en la cabeza de Hermione, no dejaban de martillearle, ya que la fecha de la muerte de Bill concordaba con la fecha de la muerte de la esposa de Ron. "_No Hermione, no puedes seguir pensando en Ron_" se repetía una y otra vez constantemente.

Cogió la nota que había en su cama, que le avisaba de la persona que llegaba ese mismo día a Londres, y salió disparada al aeropuerto, en donde se supone que se encontraría con él. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Ron, no tienes buen aspecto hoy- dijo Harry mientras ambos chicos estaban sentados en la terraza de casa de Harry, mientras Ginny se encontraba muy entretenida con su sobrino.

-Me sentía mal desde que me levanté, no te preocupes, estoy bien- contestó Ron, mintiendo a sabiendas.

-No estas bien, y ambos lo sabemos, pero si no me dices que te pasa, no te podré ayudar- contestó Harry, mientras se servía un refresco.

-Harry, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Tengo mil dudas en la cabeza que ni tan solo yo se en que consisten, pero si se cuando comenzaron y cuando van a terminar- contestó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-No terminarán ahí Ron, y lo sabes, solo crecerán si no haces algo por detenerlas- contestó Harry –el hecho de que Hermione se vaya no va a aliviarte, solo va a confundirte mas-

-Hermione y yo no tenemos nada que ver, simplemente somos amigos, es a Natalie a quien amo- contestó Ron de mal humor, dándole la espalda a Harry para voltear a su hijo.

-Ron, no deberías ser así, estas siendo justo contigo mismo y al mismo tiempo con Natalie y con tu hijo- contestó Harry, totalmente exasperado.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto, buscando la puerta 11, donde se suponía que tenía que estar él... Llegó a la ya mencionada puerta y comprobó que aún no estaba él. Segundos después anunciaron que su vuelo estaba llegando en ese momento. Hermione lanzó un suspiro nervioso, mientras volteaba a todos lados, para tratar de distraerse con la gente que había a su alrededor, pero nada conseguía distraerla, si no todo lo contrario, la hacían sentir mas nerviosa.

La gente del vuelo mencionado empezó a aparecer por la puerta, pero él no aparecía. Después de un rato de estar esperando se quedo boquiabierta al verlo. Había cambiado bastante, sus ojos azules acentuados por su pálida piel y su cabello negro, junto con su atlético cuerpo lo hacían verse mil veces mas guapo.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Jean al verla. Hermione alcanzó a ver que el chico la saludaba frenéticamente con la mano.

-Jean- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no tan emocionada como él.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron, mientras que Jean se sentía en el cielo, Hermione sentía una punzada de dolor bastante fuerte en el estómago, y no precisamente por que estaba enferma, si no por que la persona que la estaba abrazando no era quien ella quería. Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su mejilla,  y se la limpió casi al instante, al ver que Jean la miraba fijamente.

-Te extrañé mucho- dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también- contestó ella totalmente deshecha.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-¿Dónde esta ella?- preguntó el pelirrojo, que veía caer la tarde de la misma forma que él se veía caer en un barranco sin fin.

-Un amigo suyo vino de Francia, para regresarse con ella mañana, y fue a recogerlo al aeropuerto- contestó Harry, sin quitar la vista del periódico.

En ese momento Ginny se acercó con el pequeño Bill en brazos. –Ron, voy a irme ya, ¿quieres que deje al pequeño Bill aquí o me lo llevo?- preguntó Ginny.

-Llévalo a tu casa, desde hace días me esta reclamando por irse a dormir a tu casa y no había podido llevarlo, entonces mejor que se vaya de una vez contigo, lo cuidas mucho...- contestó Ron, dándole un beso a Bill en la frente, y dicho esto Ginny y el chico se fueron.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al Caldero Chorreante esta noche?- preguntó Harry, después de media hora de quedarse viendo embobado por donde había salido Ginny.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes en el Ministerio- contestó Ron, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Yo los atenderé por ti, después de todo, estoy libre hasta que me case, pero tu tienes que ir al Caldero Chorreante a hablar con cierta persona- contestó Harry, y dicho esto se sumió en la lectura de "El Profeta"

Era de noche, la luna llena brillaba con especial matiz plateado, mientras Hermione la observaba a través de su ventana, pensando en donde estaría el profesor Lupin en aquel momento. Se había arreglado especialmente guapa esa noche, traía un vestido negro, de tirantes, traía una rosa de brillantina estampada al frente, plateada, pero pequeña, ya que era discreta, usaba unos tacones negros que le sentaban perfectamente, mientras que su cabello estaba suelto pero se lo había alisado completamente, dejando caer unos pequeños caireles en su cara, lo cual la hacía lucir bastante hermosa. Cogió su pequeña cartera y bajó al restauran, en donde se supone que iba a encontrarse con él esa noche, para su primera cita.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Ron caminaba rumbo al Caldero Chorreante con cierta determinación. Iba bastante nervioso, pero dispuesto a todo. "_En realidad no se ni lo que estoy haciendo, ni por que lo estoy haciendo, pero debo hacerlo_" pensaba Ron. Entró al Caldero Chorreante buscando al que atendía, para pedirle permiso de pasar a las habitaciones a buscar a alguien, pero no fue necesario, ya que ese alguien estaba parada justamente al otro extremo del lugar enfrente de él. Caminó torpemente hacia donde ella se encontraba, para luego saludarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Hermione- dijo él, con el color hasta las orejas –Te ves... hermosa.-

-Gracias Ron- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa externa, pero algo dentro de ella dio un brinco en cuanto el lanzó su cumplido.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó Ron, consultando su reloj.

-Si, voy a salir con un amigo de Francia que acaba de llegar hoy, se regresa conmigo mañana, vino a arreglar unos asuntos importantes de su trabajo- contestó Hermione, consultando también su reloj y dándose cuenta de que Jean estaba retrasado ya quince minutos.

-¿Puedo sentarme a esperar contigo?- preguntó Ron, señalando una mesa.

-Claro, por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione, totalmente extrañada.

-Vine a buscarte, quería platicar un rato contigo antes que te fueras, ya sabes, recordar viejos tiempos y todo eso, pero en vista de que estas ocupada, creo que no habrá esa oportunidad- contestó Ron, sonriendo tristemente.

-Lo siento Ron, de haber sabido que querías platicar conmigo hubiéramos quedado para vernos algún día- dijo Hermione, desviando la mirada.

-Todas esas cartas... ¿Por qué?- empezó a decir Ron, pero Hermione levantó su mano, para que guardara silencio. "_Por que te amo Ron, en cambio tu nunca me amaste, y ahora que ya tienes tus responsabilidades tengo que dejarte ir y no quiero_" pensó Hermione, pero solo atinó a decir otras incoherencias.

-Estaba muy ocupada con la escuela- 

El silencio que se hizo entre los dos empezó a ser muy incómodo, pero fue roto muy pronto por la voz de una tercera persona, la cual estaba de pie junto a Hermione vestida muy formalmente.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Jean, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione le sonrió como contestación, mientras se levantaba, y pudo comprobar que tenía una venda en el brazo, pero la estaba ocultando la manga larga de la camisa, así que no dijo nada.

-Ron, el es mi amigo Jean, de Francia, Jean, el es Ron, mi mejor amigo de Londres, con quien asistí a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione, presentándolos. La mirada que lanzaba Ron era totalmente de celos, pero nadie se dio cuenta, gracias a Dios, y Hermione y Jean pudieron retirarse  del Caldero Chorreante, mientras Ron observaba como Jean pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Hermione, y como ella se dejaba abrazar por él, mientras que a su vez ella se refugiaba en él.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

A/N: Que les pareció??? Así que Hermione se va a vivir a Francia definitivamente..... Jejejeje Si tienen dudas o aclaraciones, jalones de orejas, lanzadas, etc, solo tiene que dejarme un RR (También déjenme si les gusto el fic!!!) Las pocas palabras que ustedes dejen me sirven mucho para poder continuar, así que por favor, aunque sea una sola palabra!!!

  ^_^´gracias!!!


	5. Wherever you will go

Hola, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, jejeje espero que les guste el título, ya se imaginarán como termina, no vayan a leer el final primero por que se me trauman!!! Espero que lo disfruten!! Muchas gracias a las personas que me dijeron como desbloquear mi cuenta, espero ahora si recibir los RR que me dijeron que no podían dejar, y gracias a ustedes por leer el fic, ya que con sus RR me ayudan a continuar! 

Por cierto, otra cosa, si alguien sabe hablar francés muy bien, por favor, dígame, chance y puedo incluir algo así en el fic, pero solo si encuentro como traducir un párrafo, si no, no se va a poder L, así que por favor, si alguien sabe, dígame!! Gracias ^_^´ 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Rhyth-Renington: Jajajaja muchas gracias, no te preocupes tomaré tu consejo de portarme mal :P . Por cierto, no tengo corazón para matar a Jean, ya que tomé el nombre de un amigo mío.... jajaja bueno, ¿qué mas da? Ya veremos después que pasa con el. 

Angie Weasley: Claro que voy a poner la escena que tu quieres, pero un poco mas adelante, todavía no, por que en si, la verdad el fic todavía no esta completamente desarrollado con todos los datos necesarios, pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco estará lo que quieres.

Nai Lupin: Jejejeje de verdad que te vas acercando un poco a la trama de verdad, le atinaste en un punto importante, y será decisivo para el fic, muchas felicidades, espero que sigas disfrutando con el fic :P

Anna Asakura: Hola, muchas gracias por la ayudadita... Por cierto, no será precisamente lo que haga Ron, para su desgracia todavía no está bien convencido de nada, ya que todavía resiente mucho la muerte de su esposa, pero lo que siente por Hermione se antepone a eso, ya que Hermione es anterior a su esposa.... Descubriremos después como queda todo. (Digo descubriremos por que yo tampoco tengo la menor idea de cómo va a quedar todo :P) 

Lipi Weasley: Si, otra vez mis disculpas por mis horrores de ortografía jejeje es que esto de escribir de noche me está matando, por que de día casi no tengo tiempo, pero trataré en un futuro ya escribir bien :P. No te preocupes, tal vez Ron haga lo suyo algún día, o no lo haga, eso dependerá de que ánimo me encuentre al final del fic. Jajajajaja no te creas!! Ya se verá la historia, ya se verá. Por lo del beso, mira no quiero desperdiciarlo en Jean (Francamente el tipo no me agrada :P) Así que tendrá que esperar un poco..... lástima, lo siento... L Espero que la espera valga la pena...

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Capítulo V "Wherever you will go"

Hermione estaba parada en la sala 4 del aeropuerto de Londres, junto a Jean, el cual estaba volteando a todos lados, como si presintiera que alguien los seguía, pero por mas que Hermione seguía la vista del chico, no veía nada anormal en la sala. De pronto el chico volteó hacia  ella, mientras la atrapaba entre sus brazos para acercar sus rostros, hasta que ambos sentían la respiración del otro. El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir, pero no con el nerviosismo que te da por la emoción de tu primer beso, si no que le latía con un dolor punzante, como queriendo alejarse del rostro de Jean y no pudiendo hacerlo.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

So lately, I've been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own  
  


~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Dos chicos corrían por los pasillos del aeropuerto, buscando en cada sala que encontraban, escrutando hasta el mas mínimo rincón en busca de su adorada amiga, mientras que otra chica se les unía en la búsqueda, corriendo detrás de ellos, saliendo del baño de mujeres.

-No, no está ahí chicos, tendremos que buscar en las otras salas- dijo ella, con respiración entrecortada.

-No, no se puede haber ido sin despedirse...- murmuró el pelirrojo por lo bajo, tragándose un suspiro de dolor.

-Tranquilo Ron, alcanzarás a despedirte, te lo prometo o dejo de llamarme Harry- 

-Chicos, cállense y apresúrense que no tenemos tiempo, el boleto decía que a las once y ya casi es hora de que aborden, de verdad, estas cosas _muggles_ me colman la paciencia- dijo Ginny, volteando a todos lados buscando rastro alguno de su amiga. 

-Por favor Hermione, no te vayas, no te puedes ir de nuevo sin despedirte...- decía Ron por lo bajo, corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Hermione se apartó bruscamente del rostro de Jean, sonriendo dulcemente, mientras decía.

-Aún no, quiero esperar un tiempo-

-Claro, solo que no tardes mucho, Mione, no me gustaría perderte- contestó Jean, sonriendo a su vez y fijando sus ojos en los de Hermione, provocando que ésta se sonrojara un poco, y volteando la vista al suelo, suspiró por el dolor que le comprimía el pecho a mas no poder.

-Hermione te amo- dijo dulcemente Jean, abrazándola de nuevo. Hermione se quedó sin habla, ya que no podía responderle y tampoco podía quedarse callada, así que optó por cambiar de tema, y mientras se recostaba en su pecho decía:

-Eres un gran amigo Jean, muchas gracias por todo-

-No te preocupes, algún día regresaremos a Londres, no dejarás de ver a tus amigos que quieres mucho- dijo Jean, pensando que ésa era la razón de la tristeza de Hermione.

-Claro, algún día- contestó Hermione, volteando a ver por una de las ventanas del aeropuerto, tratando de divisar Hogwarts o algún lugar conocido, para recordar viejos tiempos.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Chicos, chicos, encontré la sala 4, pero solo está Jean, no veo a Hermione por ningún lado- exclamó de pronto la pelirroja, deteniéndose en una de las salas. El corazón de Ron dio un salto cuando escuchó que Hermione no estaba ahí.

-Tal vez decidió no marcharse- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero casi al instante se le borró, ante el comentario de Ginny.

-Puede que solo esté en el baño, Ron, no te hagas muchas ilusiones-

-Gracias Ginny, esos son exactamente los comentarios que necesito en este momento- gruñó Ron, pero no podía decir nada mas. "_Ella tiene razón, fui un tonto al no saber lo que tenía conmigo en la escuela, la dejé ir como un idiota y ahora también la estoy dejando ir_" pensaba Ron totalmente desesperado.

En ese momento apareció Hermione, venía de una tienda que estaba a pocos metros de ahí.

-¡Mione!- exclamó Ginny, corriendo hacia su amiga, seguida por Harry muy de cerca. Hermione volteó al instante en cuanto vio a su amiga corriendo, y sonriendo de felicidad se tiró a los brazos de la chica, provocando que Jean casi cayera al suelo.

-Ginny, no lo amo, pero tengo que olvidar el pasado- susurró Hermione al oído de su amiga, para que tan solo ella la escuchara.

-Hoy estás siendo menos inteligente que de costumbre- le contestó Ginny, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. –Es tu decisión, no la mía, pero sabes que no estás en lo correcto, a pesar de todo, si necesitas algo sabes donde encontrarme, como quiera te espero aquí para la boda-

-Claro que vengo, es mi deber como madrina- exclamó Hermione, sonriendo ampliamente. Después de eso abrazó a Harry que estaba esperando al lado de Ginny.

-Adiós, espero que sean muy felices, y ten mucho cuidado, Voldemort anda muy pacífico, por lo tanto, algo está planeando, ten los ojos abiertos y no vayas tu solo a lanzarte a la boca del lobo, mejor deja que los problemas te busquen a ti, como ataño hacían- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Y como siempre será, no te preocupes Hermione, te deseo toda la felicidad, pero recuerda que aquí dejas mucho, no nos olvides- contestó Harry, también sonriendo a su vez. Ron se acercó silenciosamente y se colocó al lado de Harry, así que cuando Hermione terminó de abrazar a Harry se volvió hacia Ron, y el dolor punzante en su pecho se acrecentó bastante.

-Ron...- murmuró ella, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° 

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Hermione, quiero hablar contigo a solas un poco- dijo Ron, tomándola del brazo y apartándola del grupo, bajo la suspicaz mirada de Jean.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa, ya que el dolor punzante la lastimaba más que cualquier herida recibida en el pasado.

-Hermione, no quiero que te vayas, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho, por favor quédate- dijo Ron en tono suplicante.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Ron, me tengo que ir, tu y Harry tienen su vida aquí, ambos aman a sus respectivas parejas y cada quien tiene su propia felicidad, por favor no seas egoísta y déjame construir una a mí, que es lo que necesito. En toda mi vida en la escuela me reconocieron como la mejor estudiante, la primera de la clase y cosas aquí, pero eso era solo una parte de mi ser, jamás me conocieron como la chica que soy, como Hermione Granger como persona, ahora quiero hacer mi vida y alejarme de un doloroso pasado- dijo Hermione, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, con los ojos mas que enrojecidos.

-Pero Hermione yo te...- empezó a decir Ron, pero en ese instante sonó el altavoz.

-El vuelo 00768 con destino a Francia, favor de abordar por la puerta 4, sección de primera clase, favor de abordar de inmediato- dijo la señorita.

-Lo siento Ron, yo también te quiero mucho, te prometo que los voy a extrañar a todos, trataré de escribirles mas seguido, esta vez si responderé, adiós- dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaban al grupo y Jean y Hermione tomaban sus maletas para irse.

Caminaron por la sala hasta llegar a la puerta 4, en donde un hombre tomó nota de sus boletos y pasaportes y los dejó pasar hacia el avión. Ron solo alcanzó a ver como su amada Hermione desparecía por el pasillo en dirección al avión.

-Ron, ¿Seguro que la quieres dejar ir?- preguntó Harry, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ron.

-No, no la quiero dejar ir- dijo Ron, mientras la fila de pasajeros del vuelo 00768 se reducía considerablemente.

Ron no lo pensó ni dos segundos, y corrió hacia donde la señorita recogía los boletos, pero desgraciadamente la puerta estaba ya cerrada, y el avión estaba en movimiento. (que rápidos esos aviones, ¿no?) Ron tomó a la señorita por los hombros.

-Haga detener ese... ese... ¡esa cosa!-exclamó Ron, totalmente alterado.

-Lo siento señor, el avión está a punto de despegar y ya no podemos detenerlo, tendrá que tomar otro vuelo- dijo la señorita con los ojos desorbitados por el susto.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time.

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Ron corrió con todas sus fuerzas, empujando cuanto encontraba en el camino, hasta salir hacia donde estaban los aviones, para alcanzar a ver una ventanilla en específico del avión que estaba despegando, en donde estaba el rostro de un ángel con cabello café y un poco desordenado, y ojos avellanados, los cuales contenían un mar de lágrimas que estaban impidiendo salir. Ron vio por última vez el rostro de aquella chica a la que había amada hasta el límite, la cual se le había escapado una vez antes, hacía mucho tiempo, sin decirle lo que sentía por ella, y que en esos momentos se escapaba de nuevo, otra vez, sin poder decirle cuanto la amaba.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

*_*....  ;_;..... U_U.....Buaaaa!! Este capítulo esta muy triste... (Bueno, a mi me pareció BASTANTE triste...) Que cruel soy, verdad?? Por que no los pude dejar juntos??? 

Esa canción es mi favorita, me encantó desde que la escuché cuando estaba viendo un capítulo de "Smallville" (AN: No se si se escriba así.... ¬¬), pero el punto es que se le estaba yendo la chica en esos momentos y no pudo recuperarla..... Así que decidí ponerla aquí.... Tal vez me gusta mucho por que la mayoría de mis amigos no viven actualmente aquí en mi Ciudad... (Soy de México, y el amigo mas alejado es de Bélgica ¬¬) y no se cuando los vaya a ver... sniiff...... ya me puse sentimental ¬¬ Bueno, ya le corto aquí o me voy a poner a llorar, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, y por favor, si tienen comentarios, dejen un RR!!! Y se los agradeceré mucho!!! Gracias!!! ^_^´ 


	6. Verdades

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo después de tanto que me dicen :P Poco a poco vamos a ver que va a pasar entre Ron y Hermione, pero tienen que suceder muchas cosas antes de que puedan estar juntos :P

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Jessi Weasley: Jajajajajaja no!!! Claro que no lo voy a dejar ahí!!! Jajajajaja disculpa si no contesté el otro RR, es que había subido ya el capítulo a mi cuenta por eso, pero aquí tienes tu respuesta, no te preocupes, sin eso no te quedas. :P Si, yo se, pobre Ronnie, pero se lo merece, por no haberle dicho nada a Mione Jejejeje.

Melania Weasley: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, no lo voy a dejar así, ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso? No soy tan cruel.... ^_^ a veces..... :P

Lipi Weasley: No te preocupes, no lo dejaré así, algo pasará. Creo.... :P

Angeline Grint Weasley: Si, pero no te preocupes, no soy tan mala….. :P

Rhyth-Renington:  Muchas gracias, a ver como me sale, y ni modo si muere..... Jejejejeje después vas a ver que pasa con Ron y Hermione.... :P

Andrea: Si, porfis, necesito mucha ayuda!!! Gracias por ofrecerla!!! :P (Bueno, es que quiero traducir una frase, pero pues como quiera no se nada :P)

Nai Lupin:  Jajajajaja tranquila, no, la esposa de Ron esta muerta ya, pero respecto a su muerte nadie sabe nada, y sin embargo Hermione va a hacer todo lo posible por investigar :P.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Al único que amé

Capítulo VI "Verdades"

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hermione regresara a Francia, en donde trabajaba en la universidad como maestra, la habían contratado casi al instante, ya que había sido alumna modelo en su generación. Ese día regresaba a casa mientras oscurecía. Se había quedado horas extras a darle clases a unos alumnos que no habían logrado pasar unas pruebas y estaban en peligro de dejar el semestre. Caminaba por las calles llenas de gente y turistas en París, con su típico montón de papeles y libros bajo el brazo, cuando decidió ir a un café que había cerca de su apartamento, el cual estaba cerca del de Jean.

Se acomodó en una mesa que se encontraba detrás de un biombo, y pidió un café. Sacó su libreta de calificaciones y se puso a revisar una tarea, y le trajeron su café. Estaba tranquilamente tomando notas cuando de pronto se escucharon pasos y sillas arrastrándose del otro lado del biombo, el cual estaba cubierto por una cortina, así que ambos lados estaban a salvo de miradas indiscretas por parte de los demás clientes del establecimiento. Hermione no prestó atención a esto, y siguió escribiendo, pero de pronto la conversación que sostenían las personas del otro lado del biombo le llamó un poco la atención.

-En este establecimiento _muggle_ estará bien, nadie nos conoces por aquí- dijo la voz de un hombre.

-A mi si me conocen- murmuró otra voz muy bajo, la cual dejó a Hermione sin aliento : era de Jean.

-Pero no creo que sospechen de dos viejos amigos que vienen a tomar café, ¿o sí?- preguntó la otra voz.

-No- contestó Jean.

-¿Para que regresaste?- preguntó la otra voz, tan fríamente que a Hermione se le erizaron los pelos.

-Por que me quiero alejar de todo, no debí haber ido jamás a Londres a esta estúpida...- empezó a decir Jean, pero el otro hombre lo cortó.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, ¿entendido? ¡Jamás! No te puedes alejar de lo que forma parte de ti, y menos a estas alturas, ya tienes trabajo por cierto, tienes que deshacerte de un chico, no creo que lo conozcas, pero vive en Londres- dijo la voz fría. 

-Pero tengo otras responsabilidades ya, tengo que cuidar de ella, quiero dejar todo esto, vamos Hofman, tú eres mi amigo y de seguro me puedes dar la mano con esto, ¿no?- preguntó Jean, con voz temerosa.

-No, no puedo, te he hecho demasiados favores- contestó el llamado Hofman, con su voz tan gélida como siempre. –Si el muchacho no está muerto antes de dos meses, entonces lo estará tu linda princesita, que por cierto, está bien vigilada- y dicho esto se escucharon sillas siendo arrastradas de nuevo, y pasos, lo cual le indicó a Hermione que los hombres habían salido del café.

Tomó todas sus cosas y las ordenó, para salir lo mas rápido posible hacia su casa. En cuanto entró puso sus cosas cuidadosamente encima de una mesa que estaba al lado y se fue tirar directo al sofá que había en una pequeña sala de estar. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sin contar lo roja que estaba del enojo. "_¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? Debo salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible, no se que hacer._" Pensaba Hermione. Tomó una decisión y fue por su lechuza _Pidget_, había tomado una decisión.

Justo acababa de salir de su cuarto Hermione, cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. El corazón de la chica se aceleró, ya que no quería encontrarse con Jean cara a cara, por miedo a que se notara en su rostro que sabía algo de lo que hacía. Los golpes en su puerta empezaron a sonar impacientes, mientras que Hermione seguía aún indecisa.  Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

-Hola- dijo Jean, sonriéndole dulcemente. "_¿Cómo puedes sonreír así con todo lo que escondes?_" pensó Hermione agriamente. En esas dos semanas que había estado en Francia había aprendido a tomarle afecto.

-¡Hola Jean!- exclamó Hermione, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora.

-Escucha Hermione, quiero hablarte- dijo Jean seriamente.

-Claro, pasa, ¿quieres café o té?- preguntó Hermione, yendo a la cocina.

-Café por favor- contestó Jean, mirando el departamento. Después de un rato, salió Hermione con el café en la mano, y se lo dio a Jean, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de él en el sofá.

-Hermione, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte- dijo él, mirando el café. 

"_Dime la verdad, por favor, quiero saber que aún puedo confiar en ti, por favor_" pensaba Hermione muy angustiada.

-Debo regresar a Londres a un negocio muy importante, decisivo para mi carrera, pero como se que a ti te gustaría mucho ir, pues quería ver si puedes ir conmigo, y de una vez nos podemos quedar a la boda de tu amigo- dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. "_No mas, no volveré a confiar en ti_" pensó Hermione, suspirando y luchando contra las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-¿Cuándo nos iríamos?- preguntó Hermione, fingiendo una sonrisa de felicidad.

-En una semana mas o menos, sirve que acabas tu tiempo en la universidad y nos vamos, mi trabajo no durará mucho tiempo, solo tengo que investigar quien es mi cliente y trabar algunos asuntos con él, es todo- contestó Jean, sonriendo a su vez.

-Perfecto, tendré todo listo en una semana, nos quedaríamos en Londres mas o menos como por tres semanas, ¿no?- preguntó Hermione, sonriéndole tiernamente a Jean.

-¿Para que tanto tiempo?- preguntó Jean, receloso.

-Por que la boda de Harry es en dos semanas, y luego quería quedarme un tiempo mas para pasar con Ron y con su hijo, ya que no tuve oportunidad de estar con ellos cuando fui a Londres, y es uno de mis mejores amigos- contestó Hermione.

-Como tu quieras- contestó Jean, levantándose del sofá. –Debo irme, tengo que reunirme con unos clientes en un café aquí cerca, en la noche podremos salir si quieres- dijo Jean, mirando a Hermione a los ojos. "_No me mires así que jamás volveré a creer en tus palabras, todas ellas son una mentira_" pensaba Hermione, mientras las manos de Jean se cerraban alrededor de ella.

-No, gracias, hoy estoy cansada, tuve mucho trabajo en la universidad, mejor salgamos después, de todos modos nos vamos a ir de viaje juntos, ¿no?- preguntó Hermione, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y Jean salía de la casa de Hermione.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, pensando en lo que debía hacer. "_Como necesito alguien que me haga reír_" pensó, y dicho esto tomó su capa y su varita y salió de su casa.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la voz de Jean en un susurro.    

-Es un chico que se ha metido en el camino del Lord desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás han logrado hacerle nada- contestó la otra voz: Hofman.

-Pero si no han logrado hacerle nada, ¿Cómo esperan que yo le haga algo?- preguntó Jean.

-Por que confiamos en ti, Malfoy espera un buen trabajo y te lo está confiando a ti- contestó Hofman con voz dura.

-Hay algo mas, ¿no? No es cualquier chico- preguntó Jean cautelosamente.

-Claro que no es cualquier chico, pero no se te ocurra preguntar nada mas, tu solamente estás para obedecer al Lord, si no, te las verás conmigo, y si sigues haciendo preguntas a las cuales no tienes derecho a saber la respuesta, la linda chica por la que suspiras sufrirá las consecuencias, ¿entendido?- preguntó Hofman con voz gélida.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre. Ellos sabían que estaba ahí, la conocían. 

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder- contestó Jean, con voz temblorosa.

-Así espero- contestó Hofman con su voz gélida.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién es el chico? Seguro no me tomará mucho tiempo- preguntó Jean, con su voz aún temblorosa.

-Tu novia no sabe nada de tu vida, ¿cierto?- preguntó Hofman.

-Le dije que estoy trabajando en asuntos del Ministerio, algo de Mercadotecnia, que iríamos a Londres para ver a un cliente- contestó Jean. A Hermione le dio una oleada de furia, sus puños se cerraron sin que ella lo notara.

-Bien, tienes ahora dos opciones con ella, o la cortas o la unes a nosotros, no por siempre podrás mantener este engaño- dijo Hofman, mientras se levantaba de la mesa. A Hermione casi se le cae el café que tenía en las manos, pero logró contenerse y no mostrar su nerviosismo.

-No.. puedo... hacer... eso..- dijo entrecortadamente Jean.

-Esas son tus únicas dos opciones, las tomas o las dejas no me importa, pero quiero que todo esté cumplido en dos semanas, o ella sufrirá las consecuencias. Tu amor por Hermione siempre fue tu debilidad, y le debilidad es idiotez, así que enfría ese amor ya. Por cierto, el chico se llama Potter, Harry Potter- y dicho esto, salió del establecimiento seguido de Jean, que estaba en trance.

Hermione salió detrás del biombo donde había escuchado toda la conversación con lágrimas en los ojos. "_No me ama, si lo hiciera jamás hubiera hecho esto_", y pensando esto, salió del café.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

¿Que les pareció? Ahora, dudas que tengan, comentarios, jaladas de oreja, pláticas, preguntas o cualquier cosa, solo dejen un RR!!! Por favor!!! Si no se me cortará la inspiración para ya no seguir el fic :P Jajajajaja no se crean, pero si les agradecería sus RR!! Para ver si les está gustando la historia.

*¿Qué pasará con Jean y Hermione?

*¿Qué pasará con Harry?

*¿Por qué esta Hofman tan interesado en Hermione?

*¿Verá Hermione a Ron y a Harry?

*¿Dónde vivirá Hermione ahora?


	7. Regresando a casa

Hello!! Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto por fin para actualizar este fic, discúlpenme, es que se me había acabado la inspiración, pero ya regreso de nuevo, así que solo lean y disfruten

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

RR

Lipi Weasley: Muy pronto lo sabrás Jejejeje, aquí tienes un capítulo de R/ H puro, espero que te guste, y gracias por tu RR. :D

Kamikaze: Jajajaja yo tampoco lo soporto, a ver que haré con el al final, estoy leyendo un libro de torturas para ello, no te preocupes :P.

Melania Weasley: Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer!!! Bueno, si :P De eso se trata Muajajajaja!! Ntc!!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Al único que amé

Capítulo VII "Volviendo a casa"

Hermione iba en el avió hecha un manojo de nervios, y la cosa no era para menos. Jean se había ido un día antes, por que tenía que pasar por otras ciudades antes de llegar a Londres, entonces demoraría unos días mas en llegar. A Hermione eso la había calmado un poco, pero no del todo, ya que con los últimos sucesos en Francia, no tenía mucha confianza en Jean. En realidad ya no le creía nada de lo que decía.

Había escrito a sus amigos diciendo que iba a regresar a Londres, pero aún no se decidía que iba a hacer llegando. Tenía que alertar a Harry y a Ginny, faltaban unos días para su boda y aún así Harry tendría que huir... "_Pobre Harry, no lo dejan en paz, ni en su boda...._" pensaba Hermione cuando le estaba escribiendo. Poco después recibió la respuesta de Harry diciendo que el no podía ir al aeropuerto a recogerla, ni Ginny podía, así que la iba a recoger Ron.

-Gracias Harry- murmuró Hermione, apoyando su cabeza contra la ventanilla. El paisaje estaba borroso, así que desistió de tratar de ver algo, y sacó unos libros de medimagia para estudiar. 

El viaje ocurrió sin contratiempos, sin contar el hecho de que una azafata derramó el café en el compañero de asiento de Hermione, provocando que se tuviera que cambiar de asiento.

-Oh, lo siento mucho- murmuraba la azafata totalmente angustiada. Era una mujer de cabello negro, recogido en una coleta, con un lunar en el brazo derecho y ojos café.

-No hay problema- murmuró Hermione, levantándose junto con su compañero, y encaminándose a un asiento mas atrás, sin apenas ver a la mujer.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Harry, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto- dijo Ron, mientras estaba en la Sala de espera del aeropuerto, tomado de la mano con su pequeño hijo Bill.

-¿Qué pasa papá? ¿A que hora va a venir la señorita que te gusta?- preguntó el niño, mirando fijamente a su padre. Ron se puso totalmente rojo, mientras balbuceaba unas palabras.

-No.... me... gusta....-

-Pero papá, tu siempre hablas de ella, y cuando alguien mas la menciona te pones muy rojo, y cuando alguien habla del señor que se fue con ella te enojas, ¿Qué no es eso que te guste alguien?- preguntó tranquilamente el niño.

-Mira Bill, venden paletas ahí, ¿Quieres una?- preguntó Ron, señalando un pequeño puesto del otro lado de la sala.

-¡Si!- exclamó Bill, corriendo hacia el puesto, mientras Ron suspiraba con alivio y miraba su reloj... Faltaban solo unos minutos...

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Hermione se bajó del avión entre toda la confusión, y entró a la Sala de espera, en donde se suponía que se iba a reunir con Ron. Estaba temblado de nervios, sabiendo lo que le esperaba si lo veía de nuevo, pero aún así tendría que hacerlo, tendría que hablar con él, todo para salvar a Harry.

Se puso de puntitas en la esquina de la sala, esperando ver una cabeza roja, pero al no divisar nada pensó que después de todo tendría que aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante, o tomar un taxi, para evitar miradas indiscretas de _muggles_ que no desean ver gente que aparece y desaparece.

Al voltear a ver a las últimas personas que bajaban del avión, pudo ver al piloto y las azafatas, entre las cuales estaba la mujer que había derramado el café, la cual la miraba fijamente, como esperando algo, así que Hermione decidió salir de ahí, pero una mano sujetando suavemente su brazo la detuvo.

-Gusto en verla de nuevo señorita- dijo una voz masculina a su lado, que hizo que a Hermione se le parara el corazón.

-¡Ron!- volteó Hermione, feliz de verlo y abrazándolo, lo cual tomó a Ron por sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, si no que correspondió al abrazo de Hermione.

-Gusto de verte- dijo Ron sonriendo, mientras tomaba las maletas que la chica había recogido antes de llegar a la sala de espera.

-Igualmente- contestó Hermione, viendo a otro lado, para evitar la mirada de Ron que la hacía ponerse mas nerviosa. Fue entonces cuando vio al pequeño Bill.

-Hola Bill, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Hermione, mientras le pasaba una mano por la cabeza y le daba un dulce que había aparecido a escondidas.

-Hola, ¿Tu eres la señorita de la que tanto habla mi papá?- preguntó Bill sonriéndole a Hermione, mientras ésta se ponía roja, nada comparada con el pelirrojo que estaba situado detrás de ella.

-Bueno, yo...- empezó a decir Hermione, pero la interrumpió Ron.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, ¿Dónde te quieres alojar Hermione? Puedes hacerlo en el Caldero Chorreante, pero según me dijo Harry está lleno- 

-Entonces no tengo donde quedarme- contestó Hermione, contemplando sus posibilidades. –No quiero molestar a Ginny, seguro que anda muy apurada por la boda, y supongo que Harry también- dijo Hermione, recordando dolorosamente que sus padres habían muerto años atrás.

-Pues... en mi casa hay suficiente espacio, supongo, si quieres, no hay problema... además necesito de alguien que cuide a Bill este fin de semana- dijo Ron.

-Siempre tan sutil, ¿no?- preguntó Hermione volteando la cara.

-Vamos Hermione, sabes que es broma, de verdad que mi casa está abierta para mis amigos- dijo Ron tomándola del hombro y haciendo que volteara.

-Si tu lo dices...- contestó Hermione sin muchas ganas. -¿Y como le vamos a hacer cuando venga Jean?- preguntó ella. Ron solo gruñó cuando escuchó su nombre, pero no dijo nada.

-A papá no le cae bien el señor que se fue contigo...- empezó a decir Bill, pero Ron lo calló.

-Vamos Bill, esas cosas no se dicen-

-Esta bien, no importa, el se puede quedar en el Caldero Chorreante, no hay problema- contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. Ron la miro con asombro y cierto matiz de esperanza en los ojos.

-Entonces... ¿No vivían juntos allá en Francia?- preguntó de manera anhelante.

-Claro que no Ron, ¿Por quien me tomas? Ni ahora ni nunca- contestó Hermione dolorosamente.

El silencio que los invadió de camino a casa de Ron era algo incómodo, pero se lograba sobrellevar por que Bill hablaba mucho y hacía sus múltiples juegos a Hermione, que disfrutaba junto con el niño. (Viajaban en un carro que Harry le había prestado a Ron).

Ron miraba de reojo a Hermione, mientras que su estómago estaba hecho nudos, y muchas veces se desconcentraba, y tomando en cuenta que manejaba poco, a veces resultaba peligroso, pero Hermione le avisaba a  tiempo, para salvar la vida de los tres. 

Llegando a casa Ron condujo a Hermione a la habitación que iba a ocupar la chica. Era una casa de tamaño normal, con varias habitaciones vacías.

-La mía esta justo delante de la tuya, si tienes problemas llámame, y la de Bill está justo al lado de la mía, ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo Ron, mirando los ojos café que lo habían cautivado hacía tantos años.

-No gracias- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa, mirando agradablemente su habitación. -¿Dónde puedo lavar?- preguntó de pronto.

-Eso, mira, abajo en la cocina ayuna puerta, conduce a la lavandería- contestó Ron. En eso Bill bostezó grandemente, dando a entender que tenía sueño. Ron lo tomó en brazos y, seguido de Hermione, fueron a la habitación del chico, en donde Ron lo desvistió y le puso su pijama y lo recostó en la cama. Le besó en la frente y se levantó. Hermione le besó también la frente y se fue a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, mientras que Ron entraba y se le quedaba viendo fijamente. Hermione se sonrojó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella, desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó con Jean?- preguntó Ron a su vez. Hermione bajó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos. 

-Hermione... ¿Peleaste con él?- preguntó Ron sentándose a su lado. Sabía que si Jean y Hermione terminaban, el tendría una oportunidad, pero también sabía que Hermione había escogido a Jean, así que decidió ayudar a su amiga. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Hermione, sabes que soy tu amigo y que puedo ayudar en lo que necesites, déjame ayudarte, por favor- dijo Ron, mientras le levantaba el rostro con las manos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ambos chicos se quedaron observándose, mientras sentían la necesidad de estar juntos muy fuerte, pero Hermione sabía que no había tiempo para eso, que sería después, así que las lágrimas salieron libremente de sus ojos mientras exclamaba con voz dolida:

-¡Oh Ron!¡Jean es un traidor, está siendo manipulado por Malfoy y va a matar a Harry!-

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Orales!!! Ahora si que se las dejé en suspenso, y para que no digan que no  hay mucho R/ H, aquí esta este capítulo, espero lo disfruten, y ya saben, dejen sus RR plz!!! No les cuesta nada.

*¿Qué harán ahora el trío inseparable de Hogwarts?

*¿Qué decidirá Hermione?

*¿Cómo huirán de la muerte que le espera a Harry?

*¿Dónde esta Jean?

*¿Dónde está Dumbledore cuando mas lo necesitan?

*¿Tendré ganas de continuar la historia la próxima semana?

*¿Podré hacerlo?

*¿Y si dejo aquí la historia?

*(Risa malvada :P) ¿Me creen capaz de hacerlo? 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Antes de que se me olvide, me gustaría promover uno que otro fic que a mi en lo personal me han gustado mucho.....

Cuentos Populares

De: Malale

Son una serie de cuentos _muggles_ donde los protagonistas son Harry y Cía., léanlo, de verdad que está muy padre, se entretienen un buen rato....

Condición Joven

De: Dadaiiro

Esta me supongo que casi todos ustedes ya la habrán leído. Trata sobre Remus y Hermione, está muy buena la trama y excelentemente redactada. Secuela de ReInfancia

ReInfancia

De: Dadaiiro

Trata de una poción que hace que Remus se haga pequeño de nuevo, y es así como empieza la aventura... De la excelente escritora Dadaiiro. Por cierto, este fic ya esta completo.


	8. Tantas cosas

Hola a todos!!! Bueno, después de una gran semana de trabajo, por fin he logrado escribir este capítulo, que la verdad si me costó mucho porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas románticas, es decir, de repente si lo hago, pero llega un momento en que me desespero y no se que poner, pero bueno, aquí esta el capítulo, que contiene mucho R/Hr, para que lo disfruten, y por favor, dejen RR!!!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Por mientras, a contestar RR:

Melania Weasley: Jejejejeje si, lo se, yo siempre tan chistosita verdad??? :D No importa, espero que disfrutes este capítulo!! :P

Jessi Weasley: Que ondaS??? Si, lo se, a mi también se me estan haciendo excesivamente cortos, pero la verdad es que ando bastante apuradilla y no puedo quedarme escribiendo capítulos largos, pero ve el lado positivo... Entre mas cortos los capítulos, mas capítulos va a haber (Espero :P) Jejejejeje Muchas gracias por tu RR, espero haber escrito bien el nombre, ya sabes que tanto se me olvida :P

Isa: Muchas gracias por preguntar eso, de verdad, lo hice muy notorio, pero fuiste la única que se fijó en ella, pronto sabrás quien es y que tiene que ver con la historia..... Muchas gracias por tu RR!!!

Bueno, por lo pronto es todo, y ya los dejo con la historia.^^´

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Capítulo VIII "Tantas cosas"

Los días habían pasado lentamente a los ojos de Hermione, mientras que para Ron habían pasado rápidamente, en un momento estaba con Hermione a solas, y en otro estaba Jean llegando de donde hubiera estado, y Hermione y él lo estaban esperando en el aeropuerto. Hermione estaba nerviosa, mientras que Ron no decía palabra alguna. Bill se había quedado en casa de la señora Weasley, ya que Ginny había prometido cuidarlo ese día. Ron miró a Hermione, la cual estaba pálida.

-Tranquila Mione, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes- dijo Ron con una sonrisa, y acercándose para abrazar a su amiga. Los brazos del chico envolvieron su cuerpo sin resistencia alguna por parte de la chica, la cual estaba sonriendo, mientras escondía el rostro en Ron.

-Gracias Ron- contestó Hermione después de un rato, y ambos chicos se soltaron, sin mirarse a las caras, aunque ambos estaban tan rojos que fácilmente se confundían con el cabello de Ron.

-El vuelo 000827 acaba de llegar por la puerta 11....- dijo una voz de señorita por el altavoz del aeropuerto.

-Es el vuelo de Jean- dijo Hermione con un suspiro, y se encaminaron ambos a la puerta 11. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un sonriente Jean, el cual saludó calurosamente a Ron y dio un beso a Hermione en la mejilla, mientras la abrazaba. La chica se dejó abrazar, muy a su pesar, mientras un pelirrojo al lado de ellos se ponía rojo de coraje y se volteaba al otro lado, cosa que Hermione notó, así que se escapó rápidamente de los brazos de Jean.

-Yo me estoy quedando en casa de Ron, por que desde ahí puedo ayudar mas con los arreglos de la boda, ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros o en el Caldero Chorreante?- preguntó Hermione, mientras se encaminaban al carro de Ron. Jean lo meditó por un momento.

-En el Caldero Chorreante me parece bien, no quiero estorbar mucho en casa de tu amigo, pero ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo en el Caldero Chorreante?- preguntó Jean, mirándola fijamente.

-Es que como te dije, puedo ayudar mejor a los chicos si estoy en casa de Ron, con Ginny y Harry no me quiero quedar por que sería también un estorbo, así que Ron me ofreció su casa- contestó Hermione, tratando de rehuir la mirada, pero al parecer Jean aceptó esa respuesta, ya que asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Me tomaré esta semana libre, empezaré a trabajar en la próxima semana, así que pensé que podríamos salir a algún lado... Si tu quieres, claro- dijo Jean, abrazándola al caminar. Ron simplemente bufó.

-¿Qué te parece que salgamos pasado mañana? Es que mañana tengo muchas cosas pendientes con la boda, acompañaré a Ginny a hacerle los últimos arreglos al vestido, y por las cosas de último momento, por la tarde iremos a comer a casa de Harry  por la noche voy a cuidar a Bill- contestó Hermione.

-Perfecto, entonces nos veremos pasado mañana, ¿Qué te parece a las 8 de la noche?- contestó Jean despreocupadamente.

-De acuerdo- contestó Hermione, mientras se mordía el labio. Ron no dijo nada.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Hacía rato que habían dejado a Jean en el Caldero Chorreante, y Ron y Hermione se encontraban en casa de este último. Ron estaba en su oficina privada, mientras que Hermione cocinaba algo para los dos, ya que no habían probado bocado desde la mañana.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que su pensamiento volvía una y otra vez a cuando Ron la había abrazado en el aeropuerto, y una y otra vez sentía su calidez que recorría su cuerpo entero. Sacudió la cabeza.

La comida estaba lista, y Hermione la sirvió en dos platos y sirvió la mesa, para luego ir a llamar a Ron a su despacho. Entró y se encontró en una habitación confortante, en donde estaba un escritorio de madera barnizado, unas papeleras y uno que otro librero.

Tocó la puerta. Ron levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

-La comida está servida- dijo Hermione, sonriendo a su vez.

-Gracias, en un momento iré- contestó Ron, volviendo hacia los papales que tenía en el escritorio y que estaba revisando.

Hermione regresó a la cocina, sacó un libro para leer y se acomodó en la mesa, dispuesta a leer mientras comía.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación leer cuando estas comiendo?- preguntó Ron desde la puerta. Estaba recargado en el marco, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Hermione sonrió.

-Lo siento, es que pensé que te ibas a demorar un poco mas, te veías muy ocupado- contestó Hermione, mientras ponía el libro a un lado de ella, cuidando de separar con un papel la página que estaba leyendo.

Ron se sentó en su silla y empezó a comer ávidamente, mientras Hermione lo observaba de reojo. Ron se percató de esto, y se puso rojo, al igual que Hermione, y ambos bajaron la mirada. Hermione siguió comiendo, sin levantar ya la vista, bajo un silencio totalmente incómodo.

-He estado investigando acerca de este Jean en los archivos del Ministerio, al parecer no tiene antecedentes- dijo Ron, rompiendo el silencio. Hermione dejó la cuchara de lado, mientras levantaba la vista, totalmente seria.

-Es extraño... ¿De verdad no encontraste nada? Seguro debió de estar entre los Mortífagos que escaparon a la caída del Señor Tenebroso- dijo Hermione.

-No, de hecho el fue uno de los jueces que los mandó a prisión, lo que me lleva a pensar que sus compañeros no estarán muy contentos con eso, tal vez fue de los que se unieron a Ya-sabes-quién después de su levantamiento- dijo Ron seriamente, mientras terminaba su comida.

-No lo se, sea lo que sea, creo que... No volveré a Francia, mañana me dedicaré a buscar una casa aquí en Londres ahora si, me quedaré a vivir aquí, mandaré por mis cosas cuando esto haya terminado, trataré de no ser mucha molestia, si quieres me iré al Caldero Chorreante- dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente a Ron.

-Claro que no eres molestia Mione, de verdad, es mas.... Eres buena compañía- dijo Ron, volviéndose a poner rojo, solo que esta vez no bajó la mirada, si no que la mantuvo fijamente en los ojos de Hermione, que trataban de huirla sin lograrlo.

-Iré a dormir, tengo mucho sueño- dijo Hermione, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía de la cocina.

Ron suspiró y tomó una decisión, saliendo de la cocina tiempo después que Hermione. La chica había llegado a su habitación y se había tumbado en la cama, mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando escuchó unos toques leves en su puerta. Abrió  se encontró con la mirada anhelante de Ron, que entró rápidamente en la habitación, antes de que Hermione pudiera cerrar la puerta.

-Ron... ¿qué...- trató de preguntar Hermione, pero Ron la interrumpió.

-Hermione, ¿por qué huyes de mi?- preguntó, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Ron, yo la verdad...-

-Hermione, ¿Me amas?- preguntó Ron, rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras sus rostros quedaban a escasos centímetros. Hermione sentía que algo dentro de ella estallaba, algo que había contenido por mucho tiempo y que no podía guardarlo mas.

-Si- dijo en voz muy baja, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ron. 

-Yo te amo mas que a mi vida, desde que te conocí en Hogwarts, fui un tonto por no haberlo dicho jamás, ahora en la situación que estoy no se si quieras aceptarme Hermione, pero solo quería que supieras que te amo, y que daría la vida por ti sin importar nada- dijo Ron, mientras levantaba el rostro de Hermione suavemente.

Hermione guardó silencio, y sus rostros se acercaron mas, hasta que podían sentir su respiración, y fue entonces cuando sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, que expresaba mucho mas de lo que pudieron haber dicho en palabras. La calidez del cuerpo de Ron inundaba a Hermione hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, mientras que en los brazos de él se sentía segura, y lo mas importante, se sentía amada por el chico a quien había amado desde hacía tanto tiempo. Se separaron.

-Ron, de verdad que te amo- dijo Hermione, buscando los brazos de Ron.

-Lo se- contestó Ron, mientras la volvía a abrazar y se sumían en un nuevo beso. Las manos de Ron se deslizaron por la espalda de Hermione, mientras la acariciaba suavemente. Las manos de Hermione estaban entrelazadas alrededor del cuello del chico, y ambos danzaban  a un mismo ritmo, sin mas música de guía que su propio corazón. De pronto Ron sintió  algo en su interior.

-Hermione creo que... Debo ir a mi habitación ya, estoy muy cansado- dijo el, mientras se apartaba de la chica para quedar a una distancia considerable.

Hermione se percató de lo que sucedía, pero no dijo nada, si no que volvió a buscar los brazos de Ron, para volver a unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Ron correspondió el beso tiernamente, mientras sus manos se deslizaban de nuevo por la espalda de Hermione, sin que a ella le importara mucho. Otra vez volvió a sentirse extraño, y se volvió a separar.

-Hermione, de verdad, no quiero que...- empezó a decir, pero guardó silencio al ver la mirada de Hermione.

-¿De verdad no quieres Ron?- preguntó Hermione con voz dolida.

-No quiero hacerte daño- contestó Ron, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, pero Hermione se acercó a el, lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo a ella, para que volvieran a besarse. Ron volvió a separarse.

-Hermione...- dijo.

-Si no estuviera segura, no lo haría- contestó Hermione tiernamente, mientras cerraba la puerta, dando a entender todo. Ron se puso rojo, pero se acercó a ella y la volvió a abrazar por la cintura, para volver a besarse.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Que les pareció??? Francamente, a mi me encantó este capítulo, es decir, no soy muy dada a escribir cosas románticas, pero estoy aprendiendo con los fics que publico aquí jejejeje, así que por favor díganme que les parece.  Espero pronto sus RR!!!! Lamento si en este capítulo no hubo mucha acción, pero quería que las cosas quedaran de esta forma antes de que todo suceda, como quiera, todavía Hermione y Ron se tendrán que enfrentar a algo mas antes de poder estar juntos, espero que sigan leyendo!!!

*¿Qué va a decir Jean de todo esto?

*¿Se va a enterar?

*¿El Señor Oscuro dejará que pase un día mas sin intentar matar de nuevo a Harry Potter?

*¿Qué le pasará a Jean?

*¿Por qué los traicionó?

*¿Qué pasará con Ron y Hermione?

*¿Quieren que continúe el fic?

*¿De verdad quieren que continúe el fic?

*¿Seguros que no le quieren dejar hasta ahí?


	9. El secuestro

Ahora si que voy a practicar los números romanos, por que la verdad jamás se me había dado usarlos hasta hoy,  para numerar los capítulos, pero bueno. Hola que tal a todos, espero que se encuentren bien, la verdad es que ya tenía ganas de continuar con los fics, por que yo misma reconozco que me he tardado unos días de mas, pero no se quejen, ya que siempre he estado tratando de estar al tanto con las actualizaciones, y pues aquí les traigo una mas en esta historia, espero que la disfruten al igual que las otras, y les agradezco sus comentarios!!! Antes que nada, les digo que no voy a escribir lemon, lo siento pero yo no escribo de ese tipo, así que me van a tener que disculpar, por lo demás, sin nada mas que decir, a contestar los RR....

Chirru: Jajajajaja muchas gracias, claro que lo continúo tan pronto como pueda, espero que te siga gustando.... :D

Magica chan: La verdad es que pienso igual que tu, que merece sufrir por lo que hizo, aunque aceptemos que el no tiene la culpa, es decir, no sabía, pero la verdad es que es un traidor ... (Censurado)..... adre..... jejejeje pero bueno, muchas gracias, espero que sigas disfrutando el fic :D:D

Y por favor NO!!!! NO dejes el tuyo en donde esta!!!!!! Me moriría de verdad!!!!!

Megera1: Verdad que si?!?!?! La verdad es que a mi no me cae nada bien... ojalá muera... momento, yo soy la que decide eso... (sonrisa malévola en el rostro...) ¿Tu crees que se entere? ¡Pues claro que si! Ahora verás como.....  Jajajaja muchas gracias por contestar mis preguntitas.... Jejejejeje, claro que no le dejaría ahí, o yo también moriría, te lo puedo asegurar.... y no puedo morir con el cargo de conciencia de la muerte de otra personas :P Mejor continuaré el fic, muchas gracias ¡!! ^_^´

Melania Weasley: La verdad es que a mi no se me da escribir ese tipo... apenas estoy aprendiendo a escribir romántico ^_^´ muchas gracias por tu RR!! Espero que lo sigas disfrutando!!

 Lipi Weasley: Jajajajaja la verdad creo que eso es lo que todo mundo quiere en el mundo, pero si pasara eso, no habría buenos fics!!! :P Por cierto, a mi también me encanta esta pareja.... Perfectos, son el uno para el otro. Harry /Ginny no tanto, por eso es que no escribo mucho de ellos dos, pero da igual, el fic en realidad es de estos dos chamacos.... muchas gracias por tu RR!!! ^_^´

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Al único que amé

Capítulo IX "El secuestro"

El sol se filtraba por  las cortinas corridas en la habitación, mientras que había ropa tirada por todas partes y una cama grande en el centro, en donde se encontraban dos personas dormidas, una en brazos de la otra. Un rayo de sol le dio directo en la cara a Hermione, la cual se despertó al instante, y al ver en donde estaba, y recordar los sucesos de la noche pasada sonrió para si misma dulcemente, viendo el rostro de Ron tan cerca de ella, tanto que podía sentir la respiración cálida del chico, mientras a ella la embargaba un sentimiento de total felicidad, ya que sabía que ahora solo le pertenecía a el.

Se levantó de la cama para ducharse y cambiarse. Cuando salió de la regadera le dirigió una mirada al chico que yacía dormido ahí, y luego bajó a hacer el desayuno.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° 

Media hora después estaba Hermione en la cocina, y estaba tan absorta haciendo el desayuno que no se percató de la sombra que se movía sigilosamente detrás de ella, para después atraparla por la cintura, haciendo que la chica volteara, y poder plantarle un dulce beso en los labios. La chica se dejó besar, mientras Ron recorría de nuevo con sus manos el cuerpo de Hermione.

-Ron se va a quemar la comida- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, y se volteó justo a tiempo para poner la comida en dos platos, ya que estaba en su punto máximo.

Ron se quedó viendo a Hermione, quien se puso totalmente roja y sirvió los platos en la mesa, la cual ya tenía todo listo para comer.

-¿Qué no dejarás nunca tus manías _muggles_?- preguntó Ron, sentándose a la mesa.

-Bueno, durante este tiempo he aprendido a vivir de nuevo como _muggle_, ya que es necesario en donde vivía allá en Francia....- dijo Hermione, pero ahora su mirada era triste. Ron le tomó la mano suavemente. El resto del desayuno transcurrió en un silencio que a ninguno pareció incómodo, y luego ambos se levantaron de la mesa.

-Deja los trastes ahí, los lavará el elfo doméstico- dijo Ron.

-¿Tienes elfo doméstico? Ron, esas creaturas tienen sentimientos y derechos....- empezó a decir Hermione, pero Ron la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, para besarla en los labios.

Se separaron y fueron de nuevo a la habitación. Hermione empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-Voy a ir a buscar casa para vivir aquí en Londres ya, ¿Tu que vas a hacer?- preguntó Hermione. Ron se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

-¿Después de lo de anoche quieres vivir en otra parte?- preguntó con  voz dolida.

-No, bueno, yo, la verdad... no sabía.... si quieres que me quede aquí... puedo ser un estorbo....- dijo Hermione, poniéndose roja, pero Ron la abrazó.

-Claro que no eres un estorbo Hermione, no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes a vivir aquí conmigo para siempre- dijo Ron con voz firme. Hermione se quedó sin habla.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Hermione, separándose de Ron. Ron la tomó de la mano.

-Hermione, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó tembloroso. Hermione se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Claro que si Ron, claro que si- exclamó. Ron se quedó quieto por un momento, luego sonrió inmensamente, para luego empezar a besar a Hermione, hasta que ambos cayeron de nuevo en la cama que había ahí. Ron empezó a desabrocharle la blusa a Hermione, mientras que la chica se dejaba conducir de nuevo.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

La tarde era bastante hermosa, pero había alguien que no la disfrutaba tan bien como quería, y era el mismísimo Jean. Caminaba por las calles del centro de la ciudad, como esperando a alguien, quien no tardó en llegar.

-Buenas tardes señor- dijo un hombre bajito y calvo, aparentemente sin chiste, pero había algo sobresaliente en él, y era el hecho de que trajera una mano de plata.

-Buenas tardes- contestó Jean con una sonrisa.

-He venido por órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, al parecer es usted la siguiente persona encargada del asunto importante- dijo amablemente el hombre.

-Si, así es, pero explíqueme eso de la siguiente persona por favor- dijo Jean, mientras veía unos transeúntes que caminaban por la calle.

-Pues verá, muchos han fracasado en el intento, así que el Jefe decide .... sustituirlos...., pero espero que usted lo logre- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa. Jean asintió pero no dijo nada. En ese momento dos chicos pasaron por la acera de enfrente, pero lo que vio dejó helado a Jean, como si hubiera caído un balde de agua fría encima de él. Trató de enfocar de nuevo a los dos chicos, para saber si era cierto, tratando de querer estar en un error, pero sabía que no lo estaba. La rabia empezó a nacer en su interior.

Al parecer el otro hombre se percató de todo eso.

-Vaya, veo que es la señorita Granger, ¿usted estaba enamorado de ella? Por que al parecer ella anda con ese pelirrojo... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Weasley, si, ese mismo....- dijo el hombre.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿De donde los conoce?- preguntó Jean con la boca seca.

-Me llamo Pettigrew, y tuve el placer de conocerlos hace tiempo... al señor Weasley, a la señorita Granger y al señor Potter....- dijo Peter entre susurros, pero Jean no prestaba mucha atención, solo se limitaba a ver a los chicos en la acera de en frente, los cuales estaban muy ocupados en si mismos como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Veo entonces que no importa si tomamos esa jovencita para los planes del señor Oscuro, espero que no se oponga usted a ello, después de todo, ella no lo quiere- dijo Peter sonriendo de forma irónica.

-No se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima...- dijo en voz baja Jean. Peter lo miró socarronamente, y se adelantó a los dos chicos que habían entrado a la tienda.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Espera un momento, me mediré este vestido y luego veremos- dijo Hermione, entrando al probador y cerrando la cortina.

Ron sonrió para si mismo y se quedó esperando afuera, hasta que Hermione empezó a tardar un poco mas de la cuenta.

-Mione, dijiste que solo te ibas a medir un vestido- dijo Ron sonriendo. No hubo respuesta.

-Mione, ¿Me escuchas?- preguntó Ron, dejando de sonreír. En ese momento se le ocurrió mirar a la calle, y se dio cuenta de que Jean lo había estado mirando fijamente por espacio de un buen rato. Ron tuvo un mal presentimiento y corrió al probador a buscar a Mione, y no fue muchas su sorpresa al abrir y no encontrar mas que una pequeña marca tenebrosa en el espejo. Ron salió corriendo para perseguir a Jean, pero éste había logrado huir a tiempo.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

*¿Qué le pasará a Hermione?

*¿Lograrán rescatarla antes de que maten a Harry?

*¿Matarán a Harry?

*¿Tendrán un momento de paz?


	10. El Secuestro II

Hola a todos!! La verdad es que no se exactamente cuanto tiempo me tardo en actualizar, pienso que no es algo consecutivo, ya que unas veces me tardo muy poco y otras me tardo mas de una semana. (Recuerden que la promesa de actualización era una vez por semana) Pero tengan paciencia, por favor, también ando ocupadilla con la escuela, que por cierto, en este mes me fue fatal, no dejé ninguna, gracias a Dios, pero si hubo varias en las que mi promedio bajó ¬¬ Bueno, bueno, ya dejaré el tema de la escuela por la paz.... 

Lamento haber escrito tan poquito la vez pasada, ahora que lo estaba viendo, si era de verdad poquito.... trataré de escribir más esta ves, si no puedo, pido disculpas ^_^´

La_NiNia_PiTu: Muchas gracias de verdad!! Como dije, trataré de actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible, es el mas largo que llevo hasta ahora, aún no me la creo Jejejeje y los RR me alientan mucho, gracias de verdad!!

Angeline Grint Weasley: Jajajajaja Muchas gracias, no importa si no habías dejado RR Jejejeje y yo también mato a Jean... No, momento, no se si lo mate ¬¬ Oops!! Creo que eso mejor lo dejaré en suspenso :P Espero que lo sigas disfrutando, muchas gracias por tu RR!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Al único que amé

Capítulo X "El Secuestro II"

Ron y Harry corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts como locos, normalmente se hubieran detenido a recordar viejos y alegres tiempos en aquel castillo, pero en esos momentos ambos chicos estaban bastante alterados, tanto que atropellaron al mismo Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Puedo saber que pasa?- preguntó el profesor, mirando a ambos chicos gravemente.

-¡Profesor! Hermione ha sido secuestrada, fue el idiota del francés, yo lo vi cuando despareció- exclamó Ron totalmente fuera de sí.

-Señor Weasley, señor Potter, háganme el favor de acompañarme a mi despacho, tenemos un asunto pendiente del cual hablar- contestó gravemente Albus, mientras los chicos lo empezaron a seguir por el castillo.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Hermione sentía un dolor horrible en la cabeza, así que decidió continuar con sus ojos cerrados hasta que éste hubiera pasado, no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió.

-¿Ya despertó?- preguntó una voz, que Hermione reconoció al instante: Wormtail. 

-No, aún no, yo la vigilaré por mientras, el amo te llama- dijo otra voz, que le heló la sangre a Hermione: Jean. Y no porque fuera la voz de un mortífago, si no por que sabía que él los había descubierto. Lo había visto cuando se metió al probador, pero era ya demasiado tarde, Wormtail la había atrapado y habían desaparecido. Los recuerdos provocaron que el dolo se intensificara. Escuchó pasos alejándose y una puerta que se cerraba a sus espaldas. Rogó para que se hubieran ido los dos hombres. Abrió los ojos, pero no había gran diferencia, aún veía todo borroso, aunque ahora era un borrón blanco. Los volvió a cerrar.

-¿Jean?- preguntó Hermione, esperando respuesta. Escuchó como alguien se movía a sus espaldas, pero nadie contestó.

-¿Jean, eres tu?- volvió a preguntar Hermione, mientras se volvía al otro lado, tratando de seguir los movimientos del chico.

-No te dirijas a mi de forma tan insensata- contestó la voz de Jean, pero ahora era fría, la atravesaba como un cuchillo. Hermione guardó silencio, sabiendo que nada podía hacer.

-¿Por qué a mi?- preguntó después de un rato de incómodo silencio. Su vista había mejorado un poco, ya distinguía bien todo, solo que la oscuridad aún no la abandonaba. Trató de moverse pero se percató de que estaba en el suelo tirada y amarrada. Su varita estaba a dos pasos de ella, pero sabía que jamás lograría alcanzarla ahí. Jean no contestó pronto, parecía meditar la respuesta. Al final habló con la voz helada, pero como si le costase mucho hablar.

-Simplemente por ser amiga del mocoso Potter, el vendrá a rescatarte, eres la carnada perfecta, es entonces cuando el Señor Tenebroso tendrá su Venganza y me cubrirá de honores por haberte traído a él. Después de todo, no creo que yo sea la única persona aquí que engaño la relación de algún modo,¿no lo crees? ¿Qué te parece? El Señor Tenebroso tendrá por fin al joven Potter y yo tendré mi venganza de ese estúpido Weasley-  Sonaba con voz hueca, como si no sintiera nada al decirlo, y Hermione se sintió desfallecer al escuchar esto. –La niña con la que Potter se va a casar no podíamos utilizarla, estaba tan protegida como él, pero ahora el chico vendrá a nosotros sin resistencia- continuó Jean.

-No...- murmuró Hermione, mientras se empezaba a revolver para tratar de soltarse las cuerdas. Acto inútil.

-¡Silencio!- gruño Jean. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró otro enmascarado.

-Lord Voldemort te llama, yo cuidaré de la prisionera en tanto- dijo el hombre. Hermione no reconoció la voz, pero aún así empezó a temblar.

-De acuerdo, pero ya sabes nada de maltratos, esa es mía, y yo la tomaré cuando todo esto acabe- contestó Jean, y salió de la habitación rápidamente, evitando la mirada suplicante de Hermione. El hombre se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza recargada sobre la pared, mientras veía a todas partes. Hermione sabía que debía estar alerta, así que no bajó la guardia. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero esperaba poder salir algún día.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Ron y Harry se encontraban caminando por el bosque recibiendo el frescor de la noche directo en la cara. No hablaban, no se miraban, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. 

-Harry, de verdad no tienes que hacer esto- dijo Ron después de un buen rato de silencio.

-Es tanto mi amiga como tuya, aunque creo que no es solo amiga tuya, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry, tratando de sonreír, pero sin lograrlo. Ron miró tristemente el suelo.

-Después de todos estos años de lucha interna, después de tanto tiempo tratando de sacarla de mi mente, por fin puede tenerla conmigo y ahora se ha ido- dijo con un suspiro.

-Volverá a estar contigo- dijo Harry determinante. De pronto Ron se detuvo.

-Podremos entrar ahí- dijo con una sonrisa- o al menos yo, pero salir no se si podamos- Miró a Harry. Ambos chicos caminaron de regreso a Hogwarts, habían tomado una decisión. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

La noche se cernía sobre una vieja cabaña en el bosque. Al parecer estaba abandonada, cuando se veía de lejos, pero al acercarse mas, Harry pudo comprobar que había dos hombres encapuchados en la puerta. Sonrió para si mismo, y volteó para hacer una seña a Ron, que lo seguía detrás, quien a su vez hizo una seña a otros dos hombres, que los seguían de cerca. Ambos traían una capa y una máscara, nada parecida a la de los mortífagos.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Harry a Ron, quienes caminaban un poco mas adelante que los otros dos.

-Ni idea, Dumbledore nos dijo que eran del servicio secreto, no estan dispuestos a dar sus identidades, y nosotros no tenemos derecho a preguntar, pero están gustosos en ayudarnos, eso creo, los ayudará a ellos encontrar otro escondite de Tu-ya-sabes-quien –contestó Ron. Ambos chicos se detuvieron y sacaron de sus ropajes una frasquito.

-Bien, nuestro último trago, ¡salud! Un brindis por la despedida- dijo Ron con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba su frasquito.

-Ron, ¿En que momento se te ocurre hacer esto?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, levantando su frasquito y bebiéndose todo su contenido en un santiamén.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Los dos encapuchados caminaron atrás de los chicos sin pronunciar palabra, y luego se escurrieron por otro lado, cumpliendo debidamente con el plan propuesto. Los chicos, habiendo bebido del frasco, se levantaron del suelo y volvieron a caminar, solo que esta vez mas rápido que la vez anterior.

Se cubrieron con largas capas negras y se acercaron a la cabaña, para salir al encuentro  de los dos hombres que custodiaban la puerta. Los hombres, al verlos venir, empuñaron sus varitas y las apuntaron en contra de Harry y Ron.

-¡Alto! ¿Quién va?- exclamó la voz de uno de los dos hombres.

-He atrapado al inútil Potter- dijo Ron con la voz perfectamente disimulada, mientras aventaba a Harry hacia delante, quien se quitó la capucha negra y dejó al descubierto su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el otro hombre.

-No debo de dar mi identidad, como ambos saben, ahora, ¿van a seguir haciendo preguntas estúpidas o van a encerrar a este inútil?- exclamó Ron, fingiendo una voz helada.

Los otros dos hombres al instante soltaron unas cuerdas para amarrar a Harry.

-Bien, la pondremos junto con la otra que trajo Jean la vez pasada, está en esta cabaña, vayan rápido y avisen al Señor Tenebroso que han atrapado a este idiota- dijo uno de los guardias.

-¿Por qué mejor no va alguien de ustedes dos? De seguro que se les escapa si los dejo solos, ¿no lo creen?- dijo Ron.

-Hay mas de cincuenta mortífagos a nuestro alrededor, podremos con él- contestó el otro, mientras rechinaba los dientes.

-¡Dije que vaya uno de ustedes inútiles!- exclamó Ron, sacando rápidamente su varita. Los otros dos hombres se miraron y uno de ellos salió corriendo entre los matorrales, para avisarle todo al Señor Oscuro.

El otro hombre abrió la puerta de la cabaña y empujó a Harry, haciéndolo tropezar y caer, mientras que cerraba la puerta de nuevo. Harry se levantó del suelo, justo para encontrarse con otra figura tirada: Hermione. En ese momento entró de nuevo el primer hombre y le cambió las cuerdas por unos grilletes, que sujetaban amabas manos del chico y ambos pies, pero aún así le daban libertad de moverse.

Harry corrió hacia en donde estaba Hermione, la cual se encontraba aparentemente desmayada, pero cuando Harry la meció suavemente ésta abrió los ojos.

-Harry.... Lo siento, debí decirte...- dijo la chica, mientras Harry sonreía tiernamente.

-No te preocupes, Mione, todo estará bien- dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse en el suelo.

-Vaya, que tierno, no solamente me engañabas a mi con tu estúpido amigo Weasley, si no que lo engañas a él con el joven Potter- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry se volvió hacia Jean, mientras caminaba hacia el lentamente, hasta que estuvo a una distancia considerable y lo golpeó con los grilletes, haciéndolo caer. Se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Je t' aime- dijo tiernamente. Hermione se consternó, pero Harry se acercó a ella y la empezó a besar de una forma muy conocida para Hermione.

-¿Ron?- exclamó la chica, mientras se separaba del supuesto Harry.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Orales!! Ahora si la que se armó!! Jejejeje espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y por favor, se los pido, dejen RR!!!! Ya falta poco para el final, no se preocupen..... Se cuidan, bye!!


End file.
